The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing fluids from a bottle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for replacing the resealable cap of a bottle, particularly of the screw-on type, which allows a fluid contained therein to be selectively dispensed from the bottle without removing the apparatus from the bottle as is required to dispense the fluid from a bottle sealed by such a releasable cap.
Since the advent of the plastic bottle for the bottling of carbonated soft drinks, wine coolers, juice drinks, and other refreshing liquids, it is now feasible to market these liquid drinks in much larger amounts than could be sold in glass bottles without the risk of breakage or excessive weight in shipping. The term "bottle" as used herein refers to any container for containing a fluid having an opening of narrow diameter. However, it will be understood by those skilled in the art who have the benefit of this disclosure that the present invention has particular utility for use with bottles containing such liquids.
Two-, three-, and four-liter plastic and glass bottles having screw tops are now commercially available for the convenience of manufacturers, distributors, and consumers. In actual use in the home, however, those soft-drink bottles are sometimes unwieldy and much too heavy for easy storage and serving. A two-liter bottle barely fits into a standard refrigerator door shelf. A three-liter bottle must be placed on a very deep refrigerator shelf to be stored in a refrigerator. A relatively strong adult is required to lift and pour from a three-liter bottle. Small children and older or enfeebled adults simply cannot serve themselves a portion of liquid from a three-liter or larger bottle because of the weight and dimensions of the bottle.
Another problem with such large bottles is that they are commonly used as containers for carbonated beverages. The constant tipping, agitation, opening and closing of the bottle causes the loss of the carbonation. Accordingly, a need has arisen for an apparatus for retaining a large bottle on a refrigerator shelf or in another location for dispensing desired amounts of a carbonated beverage or other liquid from the bottle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for retaining large bottles thereon, and for dispensing desired amounts of liquid from such a bottle without dissipating the carbonation of the beverage enclosed in the bottle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable dispensing unit having a dispensing apparatus which can be quickly and easily secured to the mouth of a carbonated beverage bottle or other fluid containing bottle, and a support stand within which the bottle can be quickly and conveniently secured.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing mechanism and support apparatus for plastic beverage bottles which is adaptable for use with any of the commercially available sizes of plastic beverage bottles for storage and serving.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following detailed description, viewed in conjunction with the referenced drawings, of a preferred beverage dispensing apparatus according to the invention. The foregoing and following description of the invention is for exemplary purposes only. The true spirit and scope of the invention is set forth in the appended claims.